


i see stars in your eyes

by youngreckless



Series: tumblr prompts [10]
Category: The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Short & Sweet, Soft Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Surprises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:08:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28283748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youngreckless/pseuds/youngreckless
Summary: Prompt - "We have to be quiet."
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: tumblr prompts [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2004202
Kudos: 29





	i see stars in your eyes

" _Magnus_ ," Alec said.

"Shh. We have to be quiet."

Alec sighed and lowered his voice, _"Why?"_

"Because I'm not allowed to be here!" Magnus whispered back.

"At least tell me where we are!"

"Alec, shut up."

Alec glared at the back of Magnus' head, but followed him still, even though he had no idea where they were going. He could hardly see anything in the dark; he'd drawn a Night Vision rune hastily and it wasn't helping much.

He thought they might be in the middle of a forest, because he could see trees around them, and the air smelled of, well, a forest. But he couldn't figure out where they were going. He didn't even know which country they were in. For all he knew, Magnus could've Portaled them to the opposite side of the world. That's how his surprises were.

Alec was sure he wouldn't be able to get Magnus to reveal anything. Magnus was always stubbornly amazing at keeping his surprises. And Alec was, although extremely happy with every surprise that Magnus gave him, also terribly impatient because he hated the wait and the not-knowing.

Nevertheless, he accepted his fate and decided to quietly follow Magnus. They walked silently for a while, Alec following wherever Magnus seemed to be leading. After ten or so minutes of walking, Magnus abruptly stopped.

Alec looked around them, and still couldn't see anything except for darkness and trees. Then Magnus started walking again, took a few steps ahead and then took a right turn and stopped again. Alec dutifully followed him.

The sight that greeted him when he came and stood beside Magnus took his breath away. It was still dark, the only source of light being the fireflies and the pixies flying around, and the reflection of their glow on the waterfall. But that was why it was the most beautiful sight he'd seen.

He gazed in awe, then turned to look at Magnus and found his boyfriend already looking at him, the light reflecting in his eyes. "This is beautiful," Alec half said, half whispered.

Magnus smiled. "That's why I wanted to show it to you."

Alec looked back at the waterfall in front of him. It was enchanting, almost ethereal, absolutely idyllic. "Where are we?"

"The waterfall is called Catarata Velo de la Novia. Also commonly known as the Bridal Veil Fall of Peru."

Alec turned to face Magnus. "Peru? We're in _Peru_?"

"Precisely why I said I'm not allowed to be here," Magnus said in a mischievous voice.

"Magnus! You're _banned_ from entering Peru!"

"Shh. What the High Council of Peruvian Warlocks doesn't know won't hurt them."

Alec looked incredulously at Magnus for a moment, and then sighed. "We shouldn't risk it. I don't want anything bad to happen to you because of this."

Magnus rolled his eyes in response. "They'll probably just ban me again if they found us here. Relax, Alexander. Nothing bad is going to happen. Now, let's enjoy this sight for a few moments, okay? Come here."

Magnus grabbed Alec's and pulled him close to press a sweet kiss against his lips. Alec grabbed his neck, not letting him pull away, and deepened the kiss.

When the finally broke apart, Alec said, "Fine. As long as you stay with me."

"Always," Magnus replied, and kissed him again.

**Author's Note:**

> @youngreckless on tumblr


End file.
